I Have No choice
by Dawn Gray Manson
Summary: Danny was the only halfa in Amity Park and all he wanted is someone to understand and to be like him until one day a girl saved him. Are they similar to each other? Is Sam and her related?C'mon everyone this is interesting. Please R&R!Hope you like it!
1. Introducing the newbie

AN: Hi! This is my first Fan fiction and I just want you to know that this chapter is just introducing the new character of Danny Phantom that I wish to put.

This is a DannyXSamXDawn. I own Dawn Gray Manson who is apparently the cousin of Sam. But I don't own Danny Phantom and the other Danny Phantom characters. I was supposed to make this the second story but anyways there are a lot more stories to come so don't worry.

This is just introducing the new girl.

-Dawn Gray Manson

Introducing the Newbie

There is a newbie in this show. If you knew her in the other stories that I wrote then you don't need to read this.

But to know her for sure:

Name: Dawn Gray Manson

Nick Name: Dawn, Gray

Age: 14

Gender: Female, Teen Girl

Birthday: September 19, 1992

Address: California

School: Casper High

Ambition: Astronaut, Archaeologist, Author, Rock star,

Zodiac Sign: Virgo (Not much of)

Favorites:

Food: She is much of an omnivore but she is too much on veggies like her cousin, Sam.

Color: Red, Black, Purple and at times Blue

Book: Paranormal Books and others that interests her.

Songs: Avril Lavigne: Anything but Ordinary, Falling Down, Nobody's Fool, I Don't Give a Damn, My Happy Ending, Losing Grip, Sk8er Boy, Tomorrow, Knocking on Heaven's Door, Why, Nobody' Home. Linkin Park: Crawling, In the End, Numb, Faint, Run away, A Place for My Head, Breaking the Habit. Evanescence: My Immortal, Bring me to Life, Whispers, Haunted, Where Will You Go, Lithium. Simple Plan: Me Against The world, Perfect, I'm Just a Kid, Welcome to my Life. Limp Bizkit: My Way.

Artists: Avril Lavigne, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Simple Plan, Kelly Clarkson, and Limp Bizkit.

Hobbies: Watch TV, Play guitar/ electric guitar, Sketching, Writing stories, Listening to Music, Meditate, Play in Band, Rebel.

Sports: Soccer, Basketball

Description:

Hi I am Dawn Gray Manson! I am the cousin of Sam Manson. I am Gothic n' Punk as always like my cousin. I am the exchange student of Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom. They say my cousin is jealous of me but I don't know why. We were great friends but now?! Sure, I am kind of like, like Danny but… (Blushing)…..wait ERASE THAT!!!! Oh men stupid teenage hormones and stupid emotions! I am too a Half ghost and half human. Well, the same with Danny. I know that he has ghost powers when I first fought him which he ends up in the hospital. (Wincing) I don't want to remember that because I always think it is my fault. Well if you want to know the whole story then see the story, "Have No Choice" (AN: That was supposed to be the first story but I will publish it when I am done with it)

What I look like is…um… with short and a little bit find of a frizzy brown hair but with 3 straight streaks in my right red, purple, and ghostly white. I do have purple contact lens looking like Sam but underneath my contact lens are brown. My lips are, of course, the original but covered with black lipstick. I often wear my Goth choker like Sam's and I wear a one long sleeve shirt while the other is short. It is all purple but it says in black "I'm a REBEL!!!" I wear a camouflage cargo pant with lots of pockets of course. And I have a wrist band made out of cloth and it has a logo of a "Naruto" sign which is in my right arm.

-Dawn Gary Manson


	2. The Girl I met

I know……I deleted my "Danny's End" because I wanted it to make it in order. I'm stupid!

Most of my stories will be sequels like it is putting together or chained together. So I started it with Dawn Gray Manson which means Danny will meet her.

I really want a great pair for Danny. Not Sam. Sorry for all those Danny X Sam fans out there. I want a great pair for him. I like it this way. Sorry if it is too lonesome in this story.

So this is my orig. FIRST Fan Fiction story. "The Danny's End" is my ex-first fan fiction story but it will be coming for so how many days or weeks or maybe months.

So here is "Have No choice" and I wish you enjoy seeing this or viewing it in matters.

Please R&R because I am a first fiction writer in here.

People close to me said to make a story in this site because my making-story-talents are good. They said.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Danny Phantom but I own the character in this story, Dawn Gray Manson which I got the name from my pen name.

I have nothing to say-Dawn Gray Manson, the gothic and emo of the night

**(Danny's POV at first)**

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."_

_Brrrrrriiiinnnnngggggg!!!!!!_

Casper High's school bell rang with its delight and the students went in with no other than sadness. Sadness that doesn't end up until they are dismiss from the torture of what the teachers of education do to us, pupils of Casper High.

I counted down the time of the bell's ringing before that. It is just the frying sun that kept me waiting outside the realms of school. I hate school a lot and you won't forget what I said.

I'm never popular; I don't have attention here in school with all those cool looks, accessories, doings and even the most obsessive…..cool personality. For example, you did something really interesting like standing up for the class with rebellion just like my Goth friend who is always tough, independent, anime-lover, and animal-lover as usual, and what other Goths do. That's what Sam Manson does, my best friend.

Popularity never gets the chance to give me the pressure of good looks and the most obsessive personality. I do have good looks and they say that is important to the popular kids in Casper High. I half think that I don't need popularity and the other half is that I do need because of all people, just look at the popular ones…..everyone adores them. Not like my other friend, Tucker Foley, the average Geek in Casper High, also the one who searches for girls to date with. Well, that's him and that's what we do best.

If you are asking me……well, it is a long story.

I'm Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park which is my hometown. I live in a simple life before like any other teenager. I was happy with my friends which I spoke of them lately. I was super relaxed without any big wacky problem going on in my life. It was so sweet to touch, so cool to feel, and so not tiring in all my life.

Then it changed….just for once in my life that I experienced an unknown brutal thing that no other teenager ever experienced before, an accident. It is no other accident…………it's a kind of accident with all those ectoplasm now right inside of me. It's in my blood after and when. The story was like this.

My friends and I were hanging out at my house and we are having fun until we have no other things to do around the house. My friends were asking what is at the bottom of the green lighted basement which they just find out. I was keeping my promise to my parents that no one will get inside that lab at the basement.

I sighed and said to myself that _"I can handle this"._ I told them that under there of which they speak were my parent's lab. Of course, they knew that my parents are ghost hunters but they don't mind. They wanted to check it out but I was sort of nervous of it, about the ghost portal….about the influence.

I sighed once more and made a smiling face. It was a sign of yes and agreement. We went down stairs and what we saw was in amazement. I come here to the lab once in while but not in a deep look. But now, I see everything; I see the beakers, the formulas and the slightly green ectoplasm that my parents always talk about in meal time.

My friends were with a mouth full of awe and looked around with marvelous smiles in their faces. Of course I was humble with this but until they saw the almost great invention, that I don't want to ever speak about, changed my life forever.

Sam Manson, the Goth girl talked about, took out her black colored camera and pictures the scene right before her. I was still smiling to know that this is still the bright side of things.

They asked what it is and I greatly answered. "This is the ghost portal that my dad and mom worked on but to no avail…..it isn't working yet. They didn't finish it to what was it now."

My friends gave a sad look on their faces and I know it is a sign of worry and sorry. I nodded to their apology and their small smiles came. For the fact that Sam was still holding her camera she asked us to take a picture with it. We agreed with the nice decision. We succeeded it.

Sam keeps on taking pictures while my geek friend was still in awe with his love of technology.

Suddenly, the only intriguing thing that ever happened and that came upon our lives yet it was splendid at first.

"You got to check it out!" My Goth friend said a shocking question that echoed in my mind. Tucker found a weird hazmat suit and he lifts it up to me. I caught it with surprise.

"Yeah, dude it looks enormous!" Tucker finally spoke up "Sam, you really have to give me a copy of those photos!"

I walked to Sam and smiled with delight on what I hope for.

"Yeah, you're right Sam!"

I putted on the hazmat suit of my dad's. I finally got the good look of it. It has a black collar which is Sam's favorite color and a white back ground and my dad's face in my chest with black gloves and black rubber boots. They are all in one, all attached to.

"Here goes everything…" I sighed.

Sam stopped me and putted out the picture of my dad's face. She thought it looks horrible with it.

I went inside with fear and still with a little of delight. I stepped and walked myself inside through and I was trembling of the sight that I hope to see. It was like I'm inside a glowing tunnel with a lot of tech wires…..just like a space ship.

I look around and I was wondering if I could touch the wall. Without looking at what am I doing, It just came to my face with a shocking pain of great grieve. I just saw light dancing. It hurts a lot and it's like this is the end of me. I finally got the taste of pain itself. Now, the ghost portal is my one enemy of avoiding.

Yeah, the end of my relaxing and great life that I wanted forever….now is all different. I have powers, ghost powers of my own. First, I got use to it then everything was gong great. I fight ghosts to protect my hometown where I live and where I had an accident. I don't want to forget on what just happened.

Right now I am here, running to the realms of Casper High with pressure of what will expect me to be, late is it? Am I going to be late again? Well, long before I was never late gong to school but now is different. Why? It is just because of all the ghosts coming in. It mustn't be like this way. I kept on running and running until I reached the doors of my own school.

My friends were ahead of me and I thought they will be right beside me. I know that they are just normal but not like me, a monster of some kind of sinister accident that came upon my life just this instance. No one is not like me of what I become. Nobody is not like me as a ghost. No one doesn't even understand of what it is like to be like this way as a half ghost that I don't get a chance to tell my parents. I just want to have someone to be like me as a part of me. To feel the great depths of a half ghost like no one accepts you of who you are.

Look at me now…..I look battered up because of that stupid ghost lately, Skulker. That over-witted mechanical head. He always hunts me down and tries to make me in a deep black out.

I have bruises in my face, scars, and a few were big gashes. I don't care if I feel restless about this. No one worry about me…..except my family and friends…..

I ran and ran through the hallways of Casper High and I turn to the right or left in each turning corners just to lead to the hallway to my classroom of my first subject. I turned to the last corner and sighed and puffed heavily. I skidded in every turn with an almost slip in return. I can't take a break yet….I must reach my classroom. Well, everyone in here had never been late for sure. I am telling the truth that no one even experienced being late. According to my hypothesis……..wow! I just used a technical word…….which is the word that my science teacher always say. Sigh…

My eyebrows were jumping up for joy when I am almost at the last corner of where my classroom of my first subject would be. It was almost time and I am sure won't be late for class. I won't make myself down. I won't be LATE!

All of the writings of joy upon my face have vanished when I once skidded to the last corner. The only thing in my memory gap was turning to the last corner then just a single and painful bump…….black out. Nothing has appeared. My timeline didn't continue right through my eyes.

What happened?

**PAUSE**

Danny Said in the pause of the story **Chapter 1: The Girl I met **

(AN: I know I just got that from Naruto, the Anime show the on above where Danny said….)

**PLAY**

**(Normal POV)**

Inside Casper High, all the students were all alive and awake because it is the end of school of the week, Friday. Everyone has their first subjects going on and everything was fine and dandy. Tucker Foley, the geek and only tech-lover of the Phantom group. As what much to say is that he loves meat as much as anyone can, like he cans even smell meat. That is weird and freaky.

Sam Manson the only Goth girl in Casper High but not to mention she is a great recycle vegetarian as the opposite type of Tucker.

Jazz Fenton the only smart psychological girl in her family and in Casper High, a fourth year in her age and a great or I should say a new member of the team. She has always been over-protective to her new lovable found team mates and to her ghostly brother which she knew her secret since the spectra thing.

Wait a minute, where is Jazz's brother the only great and supreme Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom.

**_Danny's Dream_**

_I opened my eyes and saw my friends just smiling with joy. I then look around to see a lab; beakers, tubes; some are with ectoplasmic goop which my parents intended at meal time. I felt in an intriguing and frightened of the black and white colors right in front of me. I was thinking as a flash back and how I got here? Am I dreaming? Lots of question ran through my head. _

_There was background music like the baby's lullaby song without a voice. I felt scared and depressed in remembering this Day of Judgment, the day when I felt pain surging from feet to head and it is the day my life changed._

_Why am I here?_

_The lullaby continued its background music through the echo of the walls. My friends were smiling with delight. One friend of mine, a Goth girl to be exact, she was in her fourteenth age. She took out her camera and got nearer to the spot of my great depth. _

_I don't want to remember this at all._

_Tucker, my geek and tech-lover friend gave me a look which is still a smile. He looked at the invention that I hate to announce, he look fascinated with it. I hate to brag about it. All I did is just smiling. A happy word was written in my face. My Goth friend was still picturing the great sight. _

_She then looked at me and said the most intriguing question that I ever hoped to forget to my entire life._

"_You got to check it out!" She said it gracefully "It looks fantasia if you look right into it."_

_I laughed. My geek friend then surprisingly gave me an old jumpsuit that my parents made but then they don't make these kinds anymore. It still has its original color but not like my hazmat suit that I wear when I was a ghost at present._

'_Am I in the past?' I thought_

_I carried the suit and walked to Sam. I said "You're right!" Yes, I agreed "By the way, I really want to know what goes beyond that portal." Yes, I really wanted to know and I really want to see what is inside the tech buttons that my parents replenish upon it._

_I wore the hazmat suit but before I got out. Sam got off the picture of my dad. I don't know with her but she was right. I don't want to walk inside wearing that thing on the suit._

_I stepped inside which creeps me out as I can remember the day that happened. I went deeper and deeper until for just a simple touch of the wall without noticing the doing……..everything was in pain and all the lights were dancing right through my very eyes._

_**FLASH**_

Then there was a flash right through my eyes. Am I in the horrible scene again? Am I dead?

I never thought of the pain sensation flowing through my body. I tried to open my eyes but to no avail. I was so weak and I could feel the most painful thing in my head. It's a headache. I opened a bit just enough to see a blurry light and a white ceiling. I'm lying down, lying down in a cold floor.

Wait! I remember this cold sensation in my body which is the coldness from the floor. I'm in the hallway of my school. The air con must be surging around the corridors today.

"Hey Danny are you okay?" A Goth tone the same with Sam's spoke to me clearly. Is it Sam?

I wanted to open my eyes right away to see who found me in the school. "Gasp! He's breathing."

The cold sensation made me still shiver and tremble while the coldness dances around my body. I wanted to speak to the one who found me. How did she find me? Is it Sam? I want to know. I want all my problems to be clear. I want this pain and pressure to go away. I want this coldness to be gone like feeling the fireplace just right I front me, all warm and cozy inside my house. I want to be at home the most.

I suddenly felt a hand lingering through my back and putting me down to a pleasure of warmness and comfort. It is comfortable. Thank you to this founder. I want to know her name, her face, her life. Why do I?

The pain came again and I finally spoke but with a moan. I too finally opened my eyes. First I saw a blurry outline of the founder's face it looked all mix up with all the details. Then I made my eyes even wider as I have the urge to know her face. I can see clearly finally. I look around slowly at first to see if my thoughts were correct. Yes, I am in school. I then had a thought in my mind of my founder that's when I turn to see right in front me two pairs of purple eyes that matches her black streak raven hair of red and white. I only saw half of her body which is her top that is purple background and a black oblong in her chest. Her top has a long sleeve in her right and a short sleeve in her left and the arm near her left hand was an arm warmer. She looks like Sam for some reason because of her face. I looked at her and she holds a worried and sorry one.

The pain highly surge through my head again. I closed my eyes and clenched teeth from screaming but then I let out a groan.

"I'm sorry…" She said slowly.

If it weren't for the ghost fighting lately….I wouldn't be in this painful situation right but just a bump from her. I noticed that she has bruises too in her right shoulder and forehead. Good for her.

I tasted blood in my mouth and I know what happened.

"Are you okay? Please speak to me. I'm very sorry" She pleaded with eyes of gleaming worries slash in her face and mine. I need to answer her….even the dry pain in my throat is there.

"I'm ha-half fine……. Don't feel bad it…… is just an ac-accident…..It is j-just the accident before this. Do-don't worry." I answered with a rag voice. If I only didn't have fight with Skulker….she won't be crying.

She even looks beautiful to me. That thought made me blush a bit because of the condition I am into.

"I must bring you to the Nurse's office, Quick" She said. She then ran and ran while she carries me going to the nurse's office. It is the place where I could be safe, the place where Tucker was afraid of and the place where I can be excused from my tardiness. She still ran and ran with me on her arms like a rescuer on the situation of saving a special someone.

Maybe she thinks that I am lighter for the fact that I sometimes miss every meal of each day because of all those painful ghost fighting days.

I looked at her with a painful face and I don't know if she saw me for the fact that maybe she is thinking of me and I'm sure she is worried about me. My hands were dangling right by my side and I could even feel the turns she took just to reach to the nurse's office. It's like she wouldn't mind to cut class just to save my life.

I looked at her with a painful face still and with all the running she takes made me feel dizzy so I doze off and then black out once more.

Again, in the dark………………..I wonder if Sam and Tucker are worrying about me too and are they looking for me either?

Danny: Wow! What happened to me there?

Danny: I hope Sam and Tucker are alright…

Danny: Who is that girl's face anyway?

Danny: Next stop! Chapter 2: My Dark Angel…sighs…..Isn't she pretty?

Sam: DAAAAANNNNYYYYY!!!!!!

Danny: Dang it! Got to go………Watch it or I will overshadow you!!!!

That wraps it up and I'm sure you all love it and I am sure that you need to know what will happen next and who is the rescuer of Danny?

Next:

Chapter 2: My Dark Angel –in progress

Xx Dawn Gray Manson, the Goth and emo of the night xX


	3. My Dark Angel

I know……..this is the second chapter and I hope you like it.

This is when you know the rescuers name and what will happen to Danny. There will be many chapters coming up and I'm sure you will say it sucks or it's a-okay. Please **READ!!!!!!!!**

**R&R** please, I thank you for doing that. Please Read because I like it to be published in one of the stores here. LOL (--)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom and him either. I only own Dawn Gray Manson which is my pen name.

This is for JJaD (ilovejesusjohnnyanddany), my most favorite Author and for all those people who I have in my favorite list of Authors. (DUH)

I don't have anything to say next- Dawn Gray Manson, the emo and Goth of the night.

POOR DANNY!!

Danny: Wow! The chapter lately was awesome.

Sam: Give it a break, Danny! It wasn't all about me or Tucker but it was about you and that….that…….girl!!!

Sam: I wonder who she is.

Sam looks at clips in her computer which is the from the chapter of today

Danny: Just chill, Sam!

Sam: What the heck?!!!!

Danny: What? What is it?

Danny looks at the computer

Sam: No don't look at it! Don't look at it! Anyways you'll find out later!

Sam blocks Danny's eyesight from the computer

Danny: I don't know what you're up to but anyways I'll find out!!

Danny: This is the second chapter/episode!!!

Danny: Hope you enjoy!!!!!!

It was just a soft wind coming through the halls of the likely abandoned halls. The halls of which I speak are the halls of Casper High. The lockers were all closed and the walls were cold and left unprinted but covered with posters of loving advertisements. Papers were flying about and dust goes through sleeping holes of the floors.

Wonder where are the students? The pupils of Casper High were on their second subject which is English. There were students grumbling and murmuring there by the day they were on. Some of the students were so depressed and restless of the assignments that were given from the torturer and they are the teachers. It isn't hilarious for the students for they are serious of what they talk about the teachers. It was grave torture. They can't take it anymore.

Some students were rebelling against the rules and their teachers as well. Nothing could stop them from their attitude but detention could stop their meaningless times. But what if they were late for their detention or they ditch the detention instead. They will still get another long detention this time but if they still ditch that one. They will be reported to the principal's office. That's serious.

Students that are now in their classrooms are taking down notes from their lessons and all they could do is listen but some were snoring and sleeping there too but then they were caught by their teacher.

Duh, those students will be embarrassed by their doings and of all people; the students will laugh at the victim.

Some of the students were higher than the other grades in Casper High and they wouldn't be sure of their great scores and unbelievable skills.

They say that the higher grades get so many activities that are enjoyable to the body and mind. Good for them. Well, the reason why is that they will be restless like the other years and they need some activity to make them have an enjoyable time. They could even have plus points for the lovable activity that were brought to them.

Some classes have complete numbers of students and maybe each could be absent or even worse tardy. That will give them detention as what the rules say for this school, Casper High, the school of Amity Park. It is destined to let all people feel happy and be improving by their scholastics.

There is one class that has two people missing but also other classes too have absent people and tardy ones but this class has two who are either absent or actually tardy. What's up about them? Unfortunately, they are both important.

"Food for the gods (!), Where is Mr. FENTON!!" Mr. Lancer went furious to his class, well, actually looks furious to the class. "This is the second subject and he isn't here!"

He looked at the closest friends of the phantom hero and they both were alert of the glance of their teacher. "Where is he?!!"

"We don't know Mr. Lancer" The geek made a worry face. He was worried about Danny, his only best bud in a once of a life time record of best buds and they both never break apart. Actually, they did once but they were back again.

"Yeah, we didn't stop by his house because we had some big problem with our, well, let's just say………home problems. We both do. That's why we don't know where he is." The independent Goth girl made an explanation to make their own teacher bother about. She was also worried and also in an unpleasant mood because her only best friend is missing in sight.

There were some students looking around and some were looking at Fenton's seat. They were day dreaming at what happen to him. Mr. Lancer has a record of his attendance and he was always tardy but never ever and I really mean and Mr. Lancer and the records really mean that he never ever was absent.

(AN: Hilarious sarcastic)

One student found another empty chair which is not Fenton's seat. That person wonder if there is a new guy or girl new here who is also absent.

Star is here name. She then wants to know for the fact this new student. She will be surprise of the answer that she will be given soon. "Mr. Lancer! Is there a new student too?"

She raised her hand with her arms as followed so that her teacher could see her clearly and to know who it was.

Mr. Lancer then was shock of the question and it already hit him. He forgot about the new student that is from the new improvement papers that was in his file. He was supposed to talk about the new student. And that new student is one of the special persons of Amity Park, the heroes of Amity Park. Everyone doesn't know about them; they don't mind much about them like they don't care. Even they did a little special thing that comes from the heart, mind and soul and then they still don't mind about those two special persons that they don't know that they are special to know about and to have attention of.

All the students were wondering and confused at what's happening about the new student situation.

Sam and Tucker, Danny's two best friends, don't know who is this new student coming to their class but they heard about it, well, just right now and that's for sure. They were wondering most about Danny. They wanted to be excused and go look for him or at least just try to call his number after class in Lunch time or in their free time to be in a fast mood. They don't want to get worried too much.

'_Wherever you are Danny, I hope you're ok…….Where are you?' _

**PAUSE**

Danny said in the pause of the story **Chapter 2: My Dark Angel**

**PLAY**

**Danny's POV**

I woke up because of the pain inside of me that is beginning to make me pail for the fact that I might lose blood. I was wondering what happened and where am I? I wanted to remember what happened. I was still closing my eyes and all I could feel was pain and lots of agony through my body. It's like I'm going to die from the sun's violet rays but that isn't going to work. I tried to open my eyes so I can see my whereabouts.

I wanted to remember what happened lately. I wanted to remember why I am in pain. I never felt like this and I never felt too much sorrow building up in my whole heart. I tried to move but to no avail. I felt paralyze by the fact that all my wounds are making me numb. I could feel it when I just made a little budge on my feet. I then notice that I felt something less rough in my forehead. I don't know what it is but I just want to find out.

"Is he going to be okay?" I then heard a voice, a voice that was so familiar. It was a tone of my Goth friend, Sam Manson. I tried to remember so I'll know why is it so familiar? I laughed at the thought that her voice was cute. I blushed in my mind. It sounds like Sam but it was kind of different.

"He will be okay; dear it isn't your fault" One lady-like voice answered the familiar voice.

"Okay but I really hope he is and I am so sorry of what I have done to him."

Then it hit me like a tons of bricks. I had a flashback ….a painful flashback.

There were pictures of my founder, flashing through my very eyes and all I could see was black and white with no color of course just black and white. Another painful flash came, it was actually going fast. They were pictures of what happened lately. I was frightened at the sight of my past; it was when I got my ghost powers. That flashback can't be any worse.

I woke up with my eyes wide open and my rag breath became crazy and I could finally see my whereabouts I'm in the nurse's office lying down in a white bed and I could finally see the color finally splashing through my eyes of black and white. I was trembling about the painful flash back. I don't want to remember it anymore.

I moaned only to have the result of the nurse with a blond hair and slim body coming to me as fast as she could. She was checking something that I can't describe but I think it is important. She looked at me and said "You're finally awake……..How do you feel?"

I can't answer it much by the feeling of my body which is get more annoying by the pain growing inside. I clenched my teeth and eyes and opened them again only to see a worried nurse right in front of me. I said "I'm fine a bit." My rag voice was completely a bit clear to her but she understood.

I then felt something dry in my mouth when I licked it, it was……blood, blood of my own. I began to tremble again and for another reason it was chilly in here. Is it me or is it getting cold in here? I trembled only to make the nurse feel concern about me so she took a blanket and put it over me. I then felt the cloth making me warm by its thick threads. I stopped trembling and try to gaze upon the nurse.

"Good thing this girl brought you here. You won't be feeling good by now." The nurse said with a small smile pricking in her face. She left me and I realized that there was someone in the nurse's back all along. It was that girl in the flashback that I had lately that woke me up in here, wide open.

She looked at me and I looked at her. She seems to be very worried about me. Again, it hit me. I remembered that she said my name when we were in the hallway. I wonder how she knew my name. She went close to my bed still with that concern look. I was nervous that I don't know what to do. She stopped and said "Are you alright?"

I was shock of her concern question. I doubt that she like me. Maybe she was afraid that she will be in trouble of the cause that she did to me. I just smiled to make her face smile too. Finally, I saw her smile. When I first met her, she was always concern and worried about me. But then she seems to lighten up by my smile. I will answer her question anyways.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore." I still made that smiley face. She giggled at my rag voice. I know it is kind of weird that my voice was like this. She stopped giggling and looked at me. She then made a light blush in her cheeks and what she did is covering it so I won't see her delightful red face. It was my turn to giggle about the sight. I then stopped when the pain came back again.

"Sorry" She suddenly said "I was so clumsy and I didn't know that you were hurt, well, before our accident." She laughed nervously. Yeah, her voice is like Sam's. I just smiled. "Anyways, I'm Dawn. And I think yours is Danny, right?" She spoke with a blush once more but she didn't cover it this time maybe she didn't know she was turning red again.

I asked "How do you know my name?" She made a happy face with her eyes close. She then said "I'm special." She looked at me again "Your parents are ghost hunters right? My parents are just scientists but they do have interests in ghosts. They think they are cool too."

I smiled that I finally found someone who is common to me. I finally got a good look of my founder.

She has short and a black raven hair but with 3 straight streaks in multiple places red, purple, and ghostly white. She does look like have purple contact lens looking like Sam. Her lips are, of course, the original but covered with black lipstick. She wears her Goth choker like Sam's and she wears a one long sleeve in her right arm of her shirt while the other is short but in the arm where the short sleeve is, there is an arm warmer. The shirt is all purple and there is a black oblong. She wears a camouflage cargo pants with lots of pockets of course. And she has a wrist band made out of cloth and it has a logo of a "Naruto" sign which is in her right arm.

She still looks beautiful. Dang it, I'm thinking of this right now!!! Oh men!!! Still I think I am telling the truth to myself but I have to admit that she does look pretty.

"Uh……why are you staring at me?" Dawn tilted one eyebrow at me. I blushed that I was actually staring at her for many minutes. "I think you're kind of dizzy when I bumped you."

"Uh….yeah" I said nervously. We both blushed once more. I asked her if she is new here because I didn't see her from nowhere. She then answered "Yeah I am new here. I just came from California, Beverly Hills. My hometown or I could say that I was born in the Philippines, Quezon City. They speak a different kind of language there and I do understand them but I don't speak well. I speak English."

I understood her every word. She really speaks plain English without that language they use in the Philippines. I wonder if she was in our class but I don't know how to ask her because right now I feel nervous around her. I then have that headache again. I held my forehead and closed my eyes shut. I again felt a less rough kind of cloth. It was bandages after all.

"Maybe you should rest for a while and take easy with the movements." Dawn said with a concern face that scarred my mind evenly. I nodded in agreement and I put my hand away under the blankets. As I did so, the nurse came in and gave a chair for Dawn to sit in.

The same nurse that came here told me "I should call your parents and report this to your class. You should get some rest in your home and that's what you need. Okay?" I nodded at the nurse's terms and I thought she's right and all I need is rest. The nurse left me and Dawn in the nurse's office just to wait for my parents. We talked and talked just to make the time pass by. I introduce to Dawn, Sam and Tucker my two best friends. I always see her cringed when she hears Sam's name. Maybe there is something mysterious between the two of them.

My heart was beginning to heal whenever Dawn was talking about her life. We do have something in common. Our parents and our lives and all our dreams were all similar except for the rock star part but it somewhat made me want to be one. Dawn was hoping to make a permanent band. She said she has a temporary one but they are almost all boys and only two girls which is her and another girl.

Dawn and I shared our interests and we do have the same but just some of them.

"Do you like ghosts?" Dawn asked me while putting her chair nearer to my bed. She was still making that sarcastic smile on her face.

I hope the question that I will answer won't lead to what I don't hope for. I answered…. "Not much" and that was the truth anyways. I was a half ghost for crying out loud what you expect on being a ghost.

"Well, that settles! Do you know that Danny Phantom that I always see in the internet, newspaper, TV and…." Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, we are friends." I said nervously by the fact that she is talking about my alter-ego.

"Both of you are?"

"Yeah but we don't get in touch much he has his own doings on helping this town. Well, I help him in ghost fighting as usual." I lied.

"Wow! You did? You even look like him"

That made my expression shock when I heard of that. I just smiled mysteriously but it covered the scheme anyways. I then look at her eyes and it made a tingle inside of me. I thought it was just because I miss breakfast this morning. I don't know what's gotten into me. I then saw her calm down her senses maybe she was tired from this day on and I don't even know what she was doing in her life.

I closed my eyes so I could rest in peace but until the same nurse came in with a knock in the door. She went over to me and said that my parents are coming and she has to ask some important questions. The first question was…..

"Were you bumped badly by her?" She looked at Dawn.

"No, it was just an accident anyways but the reason why I look battered up was another story before I got bumped by her." I felt a lot nervous of what I said. I wasn't supposed to give any clues.

"What was that story of which you speak? I need to know so I could tell you a lot more advice for your injuries so they won't be hurt or infected."

I then felt like sweating buckets as that question keeps on repeating in my mind. Dawn heard this and came near to me to hear what happened to me very lately. I took a deep breathe and explained what happened.

"I was running down the sidewalk going to school because I was almost late for school and….and…..and then a ghost attacked me. That's why I end up like I'm beaten by Dash." I chuckled nervously and a part of it was the truth. I was attacked by a ghost but the real thing is that it attacked me and I fought it wit my bare hands.

The nurse's reaction was shocked that I was attacked by a ghost. She then told me advice and a part of it was to ask my parents too for advice because they are ghost hunters, right?

The nurse left me once again going to her desk where she wouldn't see me and Dawn. I looked at Dawn and she seems to be in awe struck when she heard my summarized story. She then snapped out of her senses and gaze upon my eyes. I made a weak smile to make her again do the same way. Yeah, she did the same way, smiled with no worries.

I tried to sit up because I don't like to lay down forever. I felt sick of it. I pushed my arm to make me do my task. Dawn saw me and helped. I thank her for that. I thought she will bring me back down so I can rest once more in the soft bed but I think she understands on what I am doing.

After she helped me sit up, she asked me something that overviewed my mind.

"Did Phantom save you?" Dawn was like a childish one but she was acting serious when she asks me that, after all she is a Goth, a Goth that cannot be blamed by anyone else.

I answered her kindly "Yeah, good thing he was there or I'll be a goner." She then smiled that Phantom was there. Yes, big fans for me!!!

"Yeah, if Phantom wasn't there, I……I won't see you at all by now." Dawn blushed.

What the heck did she just say? She was worried about me? This is weird but maybe she was alone in her life all along. She really looks lonesome. She's sat in a seat of course; she was dangling or playing wit her fingers. She was looking at them and it is like she is nervous.

"You okay?" I asked with the same look of hers, concern or worry.

She looked at me and said with a smile "Yeah, I'm fine just wondering something that is above my head." She touched her head as so and she just smiled to make my impression okay. All of a sudden she sneezed and the funny part is that she crosses her eyes. I laughed and she laughed with me and I thought she ask what's so funny? But then she is right here laughing without a great pause or whatsoever.

All the laughs made me stop when the pain came back again. It was a big wave of pain. I clenched my eyes and teeth and my left hand on my torso that is where the pain was. I heard Dawn stop laughing; I think she saw me doing this. I don't mind. It was painful and I can't control it. I groaned that it became even worse. I heard the chair made a sound and I felt someone pushing me down in the soft, cozy bed.

I was sweating buckets from al the pan that I took out on. It was still there. I release my eyes from clenching and saw Dawn once more with that concern look. I then again blacked out but before that I hear Dawn's voice saying "It'll be okay, I'll stay with you…….."

Again in the dark, but I won't be feeling that pain anymore. If I didn't laugh about the sight then I won't even black out about it.

Sam: Man, poor Danny! Looking at the computer

Tucker: Yeah and we didn't even get the chance to visit him yet. Cam right behind Sam and looking at the computer

Sam got shock that Tucker came behind her

Sam: TUCKER! You scared me!

Tucker: Sorry. Looking at Sam

Tucker: So what will happen in the next chapter/episode? Looking at the computer again

Sam: Well, to answer that we are going to be going there to visit Danny but until when I saw Dawn something has gone wrong between the two of us. Sam read the summary

Tucker: Oooh!!! Feels like suspense!!!

Sam: People who are watching this! You wouldn't know what happened so be patient and look at this story from Dawn Gray Manson the one who created this story. Sarcastic and talking to us, people

Tucker: Yeah! So watch out for "Chapter 3: My Dark Angel Part 2"

Sam: Part 2? You got to be kidding me?

Tucker: Cheer up Sam! Gazing at Sam

Sam: Whatever! Looking at Tucker

Tucker: Not seeing, is believing

Sarcastic AN: I hope you enjoy it…..

I am still working on lots of chapters….

Chapter 1: The Girl I met –complete but will be under re-writing

Chapter 2: My Dark Angel –complete

Chapter 3: My Dark Angel Part 2 – in progress

……………………………..more chapters to come

-Dawn Gray Manson, the Goth/emo of the night


	4. My Dark Angel 2

Hi guys!!!

It is finally chapter 3 of this story and now I'm so tired of typing. Please forgive me if it was too long to update. It is almost the end of summer and I can't believe it!!! It will like take me 2 days to finish this.

Well, Happy New Years to everyone and I hope you have a great time and I even do. Well, my parents said.

I hope you like these reviewers because this one has a lot of energy and more passing out. Well, not really.

Again this story is for JJaD and for Danny Phan. Well, Danny Phan likes more passing out so I will try that. Danny Phan is my kind of girl/guy for me. Passing out could be applied to the favorites of people. I might not give enough depth for this chapter/episode but anyways it will sound good.

Laugh all you want at this story. I have lots of stories that I didn't update and I even planned it earlier so I could stay with the other stories one by one.

Reviewers if you want to help me then fine. It is okay with me. Give me some tips and all of those fancy stuff.

I have nothing to say next- Dawn Gray Manson, the Goth/emo of the night.

Dawn: Hello Casper High! Are you ready to rock!!

Tucker glared at Dawn.

Tucker: Um….Dawn this isn't one of your concerts.

Sam also did the same.

Sam: Yeah

Dawn: Oh sorry…..

Dawn looked down with shame

Dawn: …..it is just too lit up the reader's mood about the story and anyways this time both of you are coming to this story. Right guys, you want to grab the spotlight right now?

Sam ant Tucker: Uh……….

They both laughed nervously looking at Dawn

Dawn: Yup! You both wanted to be after all!

Dawn made a one eyebrow look

Sam: Whatever!

Tucker: Yeah what she said.

Dawn: Hmmm….

Dawn ignored them

Sam: Okay today is the day we visit Danny and something will be in great shock when I saw Dawn.

Sam and Dawn gave a death glare to each other

Tucker: Hey girls hang on! First it will be Dawn's POV. Isn't that exciting, Dawn?

Tucker laughed nervously

Dawn: Whatever Tucker! This is the third chapter/episode. I hope all of you enjoy or someone will overshadow you!

**PLAY**

The white borders and the white ceiling was surrounding the both of us, me and Danny of course. I was sitting down in my seat and I stared at Danny who is in the position of sitting up. I stared at him because of all the regrets like I carried a ton of bricks or tables in that matter.

I wonder why in most nurses' office their walls are always white in the background. I think it is a sign of good health. I read that in the book that white means in that way. I can't get the grip of all my curiosity in my head. I am somewhat like that. I was still having the grave nervous feeling that someone is staring at me. It isn't Danny but someone else.

Hi I'm Dawn Gray Manson! I'm 14 and I know that Danny doesn't know my full name but he will know soon. I'm sure of that.

I told Danny that I'm special right, but it is true. I can predict things too early at timelines and I even can get to know-at-all around you or anyone else like I know Danny's name. I knew it earlier.

My parent's and Danny's parents were really great friends in college and I was thinking if it were still the same. We just came from California to Amity Park just so I can get to a new school. If you are wondering if we are rich then you're correct. My family is rich in a very humble way. I have a sibling a brother to be specific. He is a little brother. He is 10 years old and I know he is so way annoying than any brother in the world. I could rather kill him to a pulp than suffer by his talkative mouth.

My brother is at California with our guardian. He is brave enough anyways to be alone with our guardian with him. We always keep in contact with him of course; it was in a deep situation for my parents. Oh my God, I'm talking about my brother?! Oh come on! I hate doing this. Talking about him! Remember I hate him a lot!

Anyways, things are going different right now. If I mean different then I really mean different. You will surely see it later I could predict it. We didn't live in an apartment but a house but not near the Fenton's but two streets near them. It wasn't a house too big but the same size as the Fenton's. But of course we don't have a big sign like theirs it will be like bragging. Soon, maybe my parents will even try.

Now, I'm here in the nurse's office with Danny. I really felt a lot of regrets about him. I could see in his body that he's been hurt badly but I don't know why until he explained his story I finally figured out that his life could be in grave danger. Like why should a ghost bother him? Someone might want to assassinate him. I'm a lot of concern for that or if I don't I wouldn't meet him again.

Danny's name reminded me of that super hero Danny Phantom. He was my once of a life time hero and idol but not someone to worship, of course. Danny even looks like Danny Phantom. They both look cute. Oh come on! Not with the hormones again! I can't believe it is happening to me. I blushed a lot when I do that.

Danny Phantom………..someone told me in the streets of Amity Park when I was going around, to do a favor for HIM. It was somewhat a guy trying to deal with me. I was so scared at that time. He said he knows my abilities and that guy looked like a vampire but I didn't see him too clearly. He even looks like the archenemy of Danny Phantom but that fazed out of my thoughts. He told me a shocking favor that wouldn't get of my head and that I wouldn't forget.

He asked me to kill Danny Phantom. I know but if you are wondering on how will I do that. I can do it in some kind of way. But I can't do it but I don't know how I will do this if I like him as an idol. It takes difficult times.

I looked at Danny again but I have to admit that he is cute but now he is badly injured. After all the ranting he talked to the same nurse. I was wondering if Phantom saved him so I asked him with those simple words. "Did Phantom save you?"

He might think that I'm so childish of talking and that isn't a Goth way but I'm serious about this, I don't want to lose someone anymore just like what I use to both of my grandparents. I both miss them and they are both from my mom's side and dad's side. I can cry more than anyone but I wouldn't cry out loud but I cry hard at night.

I wondered what Danny would say to my question. He then answered kindly. "Yeah good thing he was there or I'll be a goner" I then smiled that Phantom was there because if he wasn't then I wouldn't meet Danny at the first place. I would be alone. In my school in California, everyone doesn't talk to me because I'm a loner in all those years. Now, I found Danny.

"Yeah, if Phantom wasn't there, I……….I won't see you at all by now." I blushed.

What the heck did I just say? I'm worried about him? This is weird but it is true if I don't ever meet him but it was in a bad situation because he is hurt badly.

I sat in my seat of course, just right now; playing or dangling with my fingers. I was looking at them and I felt so nervous about all the things happening to me. Danny Phantom and I have to assassinate him? Danny and I hurt him so badly in the situation right now. What comes next?

"You okay?" He suddenly asked looking at me with concern or worry.

I can't believe he is asking me this but I was just playing with my fingers. What's wrong with that?

I smiled and blush a bit which isn't showing a lot "Yeah, I'm fine just wondering something that is above my head" I was wondering about him and his situation and all those Phantom assassination stuff. I can't do it and I might even break down.

I touched my head to make a good impression for Danny. Suddenly I felt something itchy in my nose and it wasn't good because it is the fact that when I sneeze I will do this weird thing. I then did it terribly, sneezed, I cross-eyed my eyes and it wasn't looking good. I felt embarrass that Danny was here to see that.

He laughed at the funny sight that he saw and all I can do was laugh with him. I can't just get angry at him just for my embarrassing thing that I've just done. But it is okay it isn't a big deal. I know that he doesn't tell anyone about this. He is a kind boy with great dreams that is similar to mine but not the rock star thing that I wanted to be.

We laughed and laughed until the laughs sounds like only one person laughing and that was me. I stopped laughing only to find and see Danny clenching his eyes and teeth and also his torso with his left hand. It looks like he is in great pain. I don't know what to do for him.

Then I remembered to let him rest and never make great movements. I told him that. I stood up only to make the chair make a sound. I pushed him to lie down on the cozy bed so he can rest finally. He was breathing very hard and he was sweating buckets. He opened his eyes slowly and I'm sure he will blackout soon. I want him to never worry so I said these touching words.

"It'll be okay, I'll stay with you forever…"

**PAUSE**

Dawn said in the pause of the story **Chapter 3: My Dark Angel Part 2**

**PLAY**

I'm alone once more but Danny is still blacked out, I'm not alone. I just stood by his side with no certain movements. I stared at his face. His breathing was rag and heavy. All I could do was to wait for him to wake up again. Danny blacked out lately because of all the non-sense that has gone crazy in our minds. It was embarrassing. I looked at the face of Danny again and he was sort of wet so I grabbed a near by towel and wipe it away carefully but it made me pat it because of the wounds he has in his face.

I put away the towel and sat down in my chair again. I stared at Danny and hope he recovers. His chest was moving slowly up and down. It kind of makes me worried about him.

I made my chair even nearer to him that I can bend down my body to lean and put my cross arms on the soft bed with my head that Danny was lying on. It's like I could feel that he has been through this before. After all the things before his life might be interesting to feel on what's going on. Inside his wounds might be the blood of something different than the people in here. I could just feel it when he was talking few about his life.

Coming out from nowhere from my inner mind, I gently and was acting like I am hesitating a bit to touch his raven hair. I was eager to comfort him even though he is unconscious right now. I hesitated and urge my hand at the same time making it go back and forth slowly. I then told myself that it is no big deal. Why should I feel nervous around a boy? I then let go of the nervousness and combed his forehead with my hand.

Danny then felt cold at first and now it was vaguely warm. It was amazing if you just touched his forehead. I never knew that someone could turn cold then warm like that. Are there people like that? I never experienced but now was the time. I felt like someone is staring at me again. I looked around but found no one. It was sort of creepy. The nurse didn't come here at all to take a peek. I might be hallucinating.

I was thinking of something else right now and it is horrible to think of this. I was thinking of my choice. I was thinking of the Phantom assassination that has gone to be a favor for me. I can assassinate someone not too easily but I don't want to kill Danny Phantom. I want to know the reason why I should assassinate him? Did he do something wrong? He was like nothing to do to anybody's life. It isn't worth a snap.

I looked at Danny and stop combing my hand through his hair. I stared at him and I wonder where his mind is. I never remember once when I passed out. It then felt like you don't remember a thing. I both live a life of protecting and original. It isn't a great way to say it right now. Right now I wonder where his mind is…

_**Danny's Dream**_

_I opened my eyes only to be staying in an eternal darkness not other than youth and integrity. I didn't laugh or cry or anything but scared is what I feel right now. I continue to walk in the eternal darkness without seeing anyone in sight. I then felt even frightened that my footsteps are echoing through the dark. There must be even eternal boundaries in here. I still walked and walked but then no one was there or even nothing was there. _

_I then wonder if I can open out to a light or anything but to no craze has come. I then felt like someone is following me or watching from a far point of view. I don't know what distance but I could still feel it. _

_I then felt cold and there was wind beginning to stir around me, it is surrounding me making a look-alike typhoon, me inside of it. I tried to get away but all I do is cross my arms for warmth and go ahead through my journey. I then heard multiple whispers echoing my name. I told my self that I was going paranoid but the voices was still echoing and it sounds like it is coming towards me. _

_The multiple whispers have gotten louder and scary to my ears. I then turn from walk to running then I could hear it getting nearer to me and the wind has made me even colder that I have ice in my shirt and pants and everywhere._

_**Danny**_

_**Danny**_

_**Danny**_

_**DANNY!!!!**_

_I can't take it anymore. I break down only to make the wind stir around me harder and the coldness even colder and the multiple whispers of my name even going through me. I cross my arms and trying to warm myself but to no avail it was still cold and ice bites are around my face. _

_I then had that same flash back in my mind…….it was that painful flashback again. It was plainly pictures of the past of the ghost portal incident and lots more. It was too frightening that I screamed to the darkness aloud. _

_Then there was this last flash and now the background in my eyes was blue. I breathed in and out but when I exhaled there were bubbles floating out in above from my nose. It snapped in my head that I am in water. Everywhere was water. _

_I looked everywhere and see plain water like I am in the ocean. I can't move but still has the control of me. I look down and I see darkness with no corals lying about. Of course there weren't around me or anywhere but just plain blue water. I wasn't lying down but floating like I am standing but I am not in the surface but deep. _

_I was wondering what is at the dark portion below my feet. There was nothing at all. I looked at my hands and what I see are my white gloves. I'm in ghost form! _

_Again there were those multiple whispers saying my name. I looked down and saw nothing then the multiple whispers changed its tone to a voice and the voice changed its words._

"_**WHAT IS IT THAT WORRIES YOU, DANNY?"**_

_I looked around at my right and saw nothing but a blue surface. I felt afraid and everything._

"_**THERE IS A BURDEN WEIGHING YOU DOWN! SOMETHING OPPRESSES YOU…AND I KNOW WHAT IT IS!"**_

_I was trembling through a blaze of light like and I look around but no one was there, no one at all. The voices keep on echoing in my head in the background. I was still afraid that the fact I can't hold much longer._

"_**IT'S YOUR, SOUL, YOUR HEART, YOUR BLOOD, AND YOU'RE POWERS! IT CHOSE YOU…AND IT WON'T SET YOU FREE!"**_

"_Who…Who are you? Who's talking?" I trembled making my voice very weary and rag. My face stir around wildly and I can't control it any longer. The voices made my mind possess and it made my hands clenched my hair and also my head and eyes. I can't hold my breath any longer. I can't take this possess thing anymore._

_I swerve my body wildly from all this voices in my head convincing me to feel scared a lot that I can't hold it anymore._

"**_MY NAME IS NOT IMPOTANT! I'M MERELY AN OLD FRIEND WHO WANTS TO HELP YOU!"_**

_I was shock of this and stir wildly when I clench my hands harder to make my head ache. I opened my eyes and saw a dim light surging from its eternal darkness. _

"_**GIVE ME YOUR RADIANT HEART. DANNY! SURRENDER IT TO ME…"**_

_Then there were two old hands coming out from that dim light that waits to get me. I was so frightened that I tried to get out of the way. I was swerving hardly to get away from the hands. _

"…_**GIVE IT TO ME AND FREE YOURSELF FROM THIS SUFFERING!"**_

"_N-NO! I CAN'T!"_

_IT GRABBED MY RIGHT WRIST FEELING ITS OLD CRAVE IN IT! IT'S TOO MUCH TO HANDLE MY BREATH THAT I LET GO OF IT…._

"_**GIVE IT TO ME, DANNY!"**_

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" _**

_**END OF DREAM**_

**Dawn's POV**

I don't know if I would trust myself anymore or I should be smashed away into billions of pieces. I am falling into pieces. I still wonder if Danny could handle another single day of great danger of the ghosts that are lingering in Amity Park right now. I would destroy them if they ever touched him. I don't even want to lose him. Someone is in need to assassinate him at any time. I don't want to fall asleep now.

My seat is still near Danny; my body is leaning in the bed and my cross-arms are lying down in it where Danny is laying about and my chin is on top of my arms.

I still stared at Danny as he breathes slowly and heavily and rag. His chest was slowly going up and down and it made me scared of what's happening to his life. I placed my raven hair, which was dangling, under my right ear. I mostly watched the moment of fear as Danny breathes very hard. Did I hit him too hard? Or did the ghost tolerate him brutally? Did Phantom make it in time?

All these questions made my head ache a lot and I don't know what to handle anymore. The explanation of the assassination thing didn't have in the way very well and it is still stuck there in my mind. I can't be too possessed about the favor of that vampire dealer guy!

All these things have to stop in to a question or better yet a conclusion so nothing could be under chaos. If I ever think of the Phantom assassination thing then I would think like I am assassinating Danny. I don't want to think of that anymore.

All of a sudden, I snapped out my thoughts as I heard Danny's breathing gone very heavy and fast. I looked at his face and he seems to be sweating again. He's afraid of something that couldn't get any worse. His head was stiff and turning around as he spoke of something in non-sense.

"Who…Who are you?! Who's…Who's talking?!" He said.

I begin to be worried about him. He was stirring and turning that I couldn't get my spine to relax about it. I stood up and clench the blanket making me fear of what will happen to Danny. He then followed with coughing like he is drowning or something. I clenched my eyes and my fists harder as it begins to frighten me. I don't know what to do for Danny!

He taken two heavy inhales and exhales each until he opened his eyes and sat up quickly while saying "NO, LET GO!"

I stared at him with fear and I just trembled at the fact that he was scaring me. It was like he was drowning and shaking like he was possessed of something.

I stared at him and still my eyes have a glimpse of fear, the taste of fear and the birth of fear. Danny was breathing hard when he woke up from his dream….more than a dream but a nightmare. I wanted to stay away or even break down, kneeling and touching Danny's hand and saying to him that I am scared but I didn't do anything yet.

I just trembled there looking at him, wondering if he was okay or not.

**Danny's POV**

I woke up suddenly only to find myself in a bed and surrounding with a white background and some features and details around me. I inhaled and exhaled deeply that I can't face that nightmare again. I don't want to hear from it anymore, I don't want to see it anymore and I don't want to feel it anymore. I don't want to see that nightmare again, that voice sounded like Vlad's but more creepy than the usual. His hands that came out from the darkness were like about to dissolve or like it came from the dead.

Vlad isn't dead but he is going to be tormented in time. I could see it now in the future. Dead but I am not sure if that will happen and I don't want to think about it right now. I still inhaled and exhaled deeply from the scariest nightmares that I ever had. I really don't want to go back there. It felt real.

I first wonder where am I until it hit me that I am in the nurse's again. I then got another flash of Dawn. I turned to my left to see her so frightened. I was sad. Her eyes were a sign of fear. Her body was trembling a lot and her hands and arms are at her sides.

She stared at me and I stared at her once again. I wanted to tell her that there is nothing to worry about or anything to be concern of. I'm just fine. Until there was a shock of pain, it came surprisingly in my right wrist. It traveled around my body. I let go of the decision of telling Dawn not to worry and I just turned to the pain that was craving at my right wrist. It was at the same place where the hand in my nightmare held at. I held it and I clench my eyes and teeth cause of the minimum of pain that surges through me. I yelled quietly only to make Dawn come near me.

I felt a soft and warm hand in my left shoulder; I think it is Dawn holding me there. She then said "D-Danny?" I still clenched my hand by its burden holding upon me. "Are-are you okay?" I could feel her looking at me with fear. I shuddered without answering.

"Danny let me take a look at your hand" Dawn took my hand and I opened my eyes a bit only to see Dawn examining it until she gasped and dropped my hand. I shivered that the pain became painful that she dropped it. "Sorry Danny!" She apologized.

I nodded and she let me lay down only to make me still shiver from the scary nightmare. I was still shock of that. My mind was racing and looked at Dawn who is looking at me also but then her looks was still concern but there was something different. She held a glimpse of fear in her eyes.

My whole body shuddered; my voice and my breath even shuddered. I can't take the moment. Dawn spoke easily without a tremble "What happened?"

From her soft talk made me calm down a bit. My shuddering still was on but Dawn tucked the blanket upon me. She knows that I'm cold.

I answered her question after all. "I had a nightmare, Dawn! It was all so…"

I looked at my right hand to find a black mark abide to me "…so real!"

I trembled once more despite the nightmare coming to me. I sweat of all the nervousness urging in my heart and all. It was true; it was like it is real and everything. I could see it through my eyes, it was so real. I still stared at the mark and my breathing was hard but slow. The black mark looks like this; there is a circle and a vertical line in the middle.

Dawn puts my hand down so I wouldn't be frightened anymore.

She then smiled at me to make me feel better.

Her smile faded and she turned around, not looking at me on the despite of her sadness maybe? My smile shrank to sad. Dawn's like Sam, she is always worried and always jumping to questions of what is going on and what else could go wrong.

My contact with Dawn is the same with Sam. It's too soon just when I get to know her. Dawn is like similar to me. How parents are like to us, how school could be a bum if we have OTHER stuff to do. You know what I mean, mine is the ghostly heroic thing and she says that hers is her band problem or others like parents and friends. That is a big burden. Well, Dawn doesn't know me yet about my powers and all. She doesn't know that I am Danny Phantom. She doesn't know that I am the hero she likes!

Anyways, something's up with Dawn when she is not looking at me; she seemed to be busy on looking at something and I could hear a bit of whispers. I wonder what she's looking at and what is she muttering about.

I simply ask "Dawn…what you are doing?" My voice was still rag from all those witty banters and screaming. She turned quickly and smiled with her hands at her back like hiding something. I look at her suspiciously.

"Nothing at all" is her answer but I don't mind because girls could be a drag on secrets. Well, she acts somewhat boyish in my point of view.

I smiled as an okay to her. I will ignore it.

Dawn's smile again turned upside down to a frown, not again, her head was then downcast and she turned red like the color of apples in sunny summer. I love her rosy cheeks. Those are one of her features that I like most.

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry for not doing much for you." This takes my surprise and I replied with a dot of anger. Why did she say that? "No it isn't your fault! You did everything you can to make me come here." I just slightly spat it out………..finally. "Why did you say that?" I sat up with disbelief in my heart.

"But I am the one that cause this mayhem. I'm the one who made you unconscious right…in…the…middle of the Hallway." She was angry at every bit of her word.

My body and heart hurts more than anything. I don't take blame to anyone. I won't do that ever. It wasn't her fault. Doing this or saying this is making every part of my body ache. When I sat up, my heart hurts with those words she says.

"You aren't the one whom to be blamed at. It is the darn ghost! NOT you!" I grew anger upon her like stepping to another level above her.

"It is and you wouldn't understand! This won't happen if I knew earlier!" She pointed out. She looks like she is going to cry.

"But you just bumped me accidentally! WHY DO SAY THAT?!" I stated.

"BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYONE HURT BADLY, OKAY!" Dawn anger with echoes above that made my heart stop for a moment.

It was huge silent pause while we stared each other nervously and at the same time sad and angrily.

I gave up and said "I'm sorry" until I notice that we said that together.

We looked at each other then we laughed a bit.

I was still laughing and suddenly Dawn hugged me and whispered "I'm very sorry." Again with the sorry!

I just smiled and hugged her back. We are best friends. I really got to introduce her to Sam and Tucker if they were here.

Then I realized that Dawn was hugging me off the bed and slowly we both fell to the floor. You wouldn't believe what position we are on. I was on to of Dawn. She was still hugging me until she stopped it. I still have the feeling of the stabbing pain in my body. I cringed about it and I don't know if I can move. It is like the first time I got off of bed. Dawn helped me up and got a nervous and concern written all over her face.

"Sorry" Again she said it again. "Are you okay?!" I am not. The stabbing pain is griping me furiously. Dawn could see it right through my face. I was wincing and cringing a lot and my legs are all wobbly but they are not broken.

"Here" Dawn said and I closed my eyes for impact of going up to the bed. I lied down quickly and sighed in relief. Dawn just seem to be gad that my cringing is over. What a friend!

Her smile turn into a shock and she went somewhere to the cupboard and she got a yarn of bandages. It was a mess. She turned to me and asks for my hand. Maybe she meant the one with the mark. I gave her my hand with the mark and she wrapped it with bandages. She stopped wrapping until it was half of my lower arm. She cuts it and tied it good to never make the bandages loose. I have experienced this any times. Being in the hospital or being the only one to medicate myself, well, sometimes Jazz does it when I was knocked out in my bedroom at night.

She blushed when she touched my hand once again. I bet it was smooth to touch. She blushed again when I looked at her. She then gently put my hand down and smiled at me.

We were taken by surprise when we heard a knock.

It was the nurse after all. She smiled with delight as she thinks what is going on later. Am I expecting visitors? "Um...Danny Fenton…there are two people who wants to see you" The nurse announced. She headed back to her office and let the visitors come in. I'm sure it's Sam and Tucker. Who knew, they are the only TWO persons I know.

Tucker then came out of the blue and he was worried and at the same time happy to see me. I prop myself to sit up but Dawn help me with it. She then suddenly stay back and let me and Tucker. It's like how I can see in my point of view.

But man I didn't know that Tucker is coming to the nurse's office just to see his own friend. Of course, what will they do without me? I'm their best bud not that I'm boasting or whatever to you.

"Hey, Danny…….WOAH what happened to you? We were missing you at class. You were gone for the whole schedule. Well, up to lunch that is…" Tucker giggled a bit. Haven't he notice that Dawn is here?

"It was just another ghost attack and when I came to school. I accidentally bumped someone. Her name is Dawn." I faced to Dawn as I said her name and she was a bit shy at least but she looks independent enough. Not at all I felt pity for Dawn when she stood back to let me talk to Tucker. Why did she do that?

"Oh…bumped to a girl, huh? Ooooh Danny!!!" Tucker teased me. He then realized something "Oh yeah, sorry about that Dawn…Hi I'm Tucker, Danny's best friend."

"She also saves me anyways. That's why I am here." I can feel my rag voice tighten. Dawn was just taking it slowly and getting to know Tucker.

"What's your full name Dawn?"

"Dawn Gray Manson"

"What?" Someone jumped before us and that person came out of the door furiously.

"Dawn?"

"Sam?" Dawn has been shocked more than us. Now I understand. Now, I know why Dawn cringes in Sam's name. Now I know why!

"Ok, I can explain" Is Dawn talking to us or Sam?

"You don't need to" Sam crossed her arms, well folded too. Her face swept away from Dawn's face. That's harsh. Dawn's face was all sad and frustrated like the expression I always have.

"It's okay Sam she saved me anyways" I said to never break anything apart but then the word I said. "Anyways" I can't believe I just said that. It's like I 'm saying_ "Good thing she saved me or I will die. If she didn't then it's all her fault."_

This made it worse and Dawn nervously and sadly looked at Tucker then Sam then lastly me. I felt so guilty for saying that. She looked at me longer as in staring at me. I know what she is thinking _'Anyways? So he doesn't care to meet just a life saver without getting paid for anything. Heck! I was worrying about him'_

I'm such a dumb loser to her.

My face turns to guilt and sadness.

"I got to go Danny" Dawn's voice sounds like crying and it hurts me to hear it.

Dawn ran away and I feel like I want her to stay some more.

Great! I already did what I want; introducing Dawn to my friends but not like this. I didn't know that they are both related.

"Cousin" I heard Sam whispered sadly.

They were both cousins after all.

I don't know what to do. I don't know where she lives even. I don't even know if I could see her ever again. Don't know if she won't come to see me again.

All this frustration guilt has come to the limit and it makes every part of my body ache. I looked at both of my two best friends. I was trembling on despite of letting Dawn leave like that in a hurry. I don't know if I could take it anymore.

…so I ran after her. It was my only choice. I let go of the blackest that is over me and as I touched the floor, it was cold but the worst is that the pan has come back to reality and all I did is ignoring it like I don't care. I ran and ran but couldn't until the pain was overbearing and fatal to me. I dropped down and I only reached the hall way out side the nurse's office. I was still near it still.

"Dawn WAIT!!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs for the pain abide to me became even worse. My friends came to help but I don't care and I just let do their over protective thing and let it be. I just want to remember her face at the spotlight of my head. I wanted to let go of my friend's hands so I could continue.

But then the nurse came to help. Great, more help in the over protective team! I can't give up now.

As we were in the room I was resting. I tried to calm down but to no avail.

The knock came ringing to my ears and I held u my head from the floor to the door. I was hoping that Dawn must have come back. It wasn't her but it was my mom.

It's time for me to go home and I will never get to know if I will se Dawn again.

I will always remember.

"It'll be okay, I will stay with you forever…"

Danny: Will I ever see Dawn again? (Danny sighed)

Sam: I'm sorry Danny.

Danny: Well, I have to go home now.

Sam: Yeah I wonder what will happen next.

Danny: Yeah, I might see her again!

Sam: You will Danny! You will. She's my cousin don't forget that!

Danny: I don't know what will happen then.

Sam: (Looks at the PDA of Tucker, episodes to see) Oh my! Something has gone wrong after this episode/chapter.

Danny: What?!

Sam: You will find out soon!

Sam: (Facing to us) Find out next time on Danny Phantom. Chapter 3: Will I return?

Danny: Find out soon or I will overshadow you!!!!

Do you like it? I know it took me long to update. It is just because of the entire school thing in high school. It took me a long time to come out with the story board of it. I even continued it in school. How evil of me of not listening to my teacher but I look and listen to her once in a while so I won't be in trouble and I won't miss a few details or important notes.

Chapter 3 will come up next and thanks for the review except the 4th one.

Thanks guys and hope you like it. And sorry for the ones who think I copied them but actually I didn't it just popped into my head.

I love Danny Phantom!!!! (Even though I am an emo/Goth)

You will see chapter 3 as soon as I am done with school and everything that is secret to me.

I will publish this book anyways.

Over and out! - Dawn Gray Manson (a.k.a. Nyana Bracken still not my real name), Goth/Emo of the night


	5. Importance

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys…I know I haven't update this for so long. Please keep your hopes up that I'm still going to update this story! But one problem! I have to revise this because it is kind of weird that Dawn will bump to Danny and he would be in a bad condition. That's why I will revise it, ok?

Anyway, give me suggestions to my story if you want. I'll appreciate it but I'm sorry if I don't accept your suggestion. Don't worry. I will be adding a new chapter before all the chapters you have seen. It will be interesting so watch out! And I'll also update after all the chapters you have seen! I promise!

I promise! I promise! I promise! I promise! I promise! I promise! I promise! I PROMISE!

Danny: (covers my mouth) Ok! Ok! Ok! WE get it already!

Sam: Yeah, and keep your mouth shut! We know you'll promise that!

Me: (takes out the hand of Danny out of her mouth) Thanks for the support yet thank you for stating the obvious

(Tucker jumps in)

Tucker: LATER!!!

(Sam, Danny and Me jumped)

Everyone except Tuck: TUCKER!!!!!!!!!

Tucker: What?! I'm saying goodbye to them!

Me: (whisper to herself) Poor Tucker…

_-Dawn Gray Manson_


End file.
